


the thing that monsters have nightmares about

by orphan_account



Category: Monster High
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shadowhunters, F/F, F/M, i havent read the books this is all based on the show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 08:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6463861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all ripped away so fast.</p><p>(The Monster High Shadowhunters AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	the thing that monsters have nightmares about

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sapphfics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphfics/gifts).



> For Cress, because they thought of this AU and also they're wonderful <3
> 
> Some stuff: Frankie is Clary, Gigi is Jace, Abbey is Izzy, Twyla is Magnus, Howleen is Alec, Deuce is Lydia (but he's still in love with Cleo, okay), Viperine is Simon, and Elissabat is Raphael.t

_"You're not protecting her, you're_  deceiving _her_ ," _Twyla spits, venom in her voice. She doesn't want to do this. The girl is young and scared and shaking and this is_ _wrongwrongwrong. Frankie will inevitably find out the truth - her mother loves her, loves her, loves her, more than anything, and Twyla knows this but Robecca doesn't even understand. She can't hide Frankie from her life. Frankie is barely alive. She doesn't deserve to live a life of hushed secrets and lost memories and hiding._

 

_"For as long as possible," Robecca replies._

 

_"You know she won't be young forever... right? You made her, Robecca. Don't forget that."_

_"She simply can't be part of our world," Robecca says. Frankie breathes out a small_ mom, I don't wanna do this,  _but Robecca silences her, turns back to Twyla and pleads. "Please, take her memories."_

_Twyla sighs and rips out Frankie's memories._

 

_Robecca only feels a small twinge of regret._

 

 

* * *

 

 

Her mother was built, too, centuries ago - she doesn't talk about who built her, keeps it a secret, keeps it hidden down inside of her, and Frankie is still young but she can tell that Robecca doesn't like to think about it. Whenever Frankie brings it up her mother looks like a wounded animal, so she never does, and leaves her wonder to die down.

 

She's been alive for  _eighteen days_  and it's her birthday,so she's practically a grown woman now, and she thinks she deserves to know more about her mother - Robecca looks like she's about to tell Frankie something, but then Viperine and Clawdeen swoop in and take her out to celebrate her birthday. Viperine is doing makeup for some big star visiting town for a party, and somehow got them invites. It's supposed to be the party of the year, but Frankie doesn't know much about parties. She's heard about them before, and she imagines a few people dancing, slowly, to calm music.

 

It's  _nothing_ like that. It's weird - she bumps into a girl outside that's dressed in an outfit that's a horrid contrast of blue and pink, and the girl  _looks_ at her, like she's a  _problem._

 

"Hey, watch where you're going," Frankie says, and the girl's blank face turns into a frown for a moment. Then her eyes widen and her face turns emotionless again.

 

"You - you can see me?"

 

"Of course I can see you," Frankie says. "Um, sorry, that probably sounded rude. It just hurt a little bit, and -"

 

"You have the sight," the girl says back.

 

"Sorry, the what?"

 

She shakes her head. "You seem familiar. I should know you..."

 

"Are you... okay?" Frankie asks.

 

"Girl," Clawdeen says, placing a hand on Frankie's shoulder and making her jump. "Are  _you_ okay?"

 

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

 

"'Cause you're talking to thin air."

 

She looks at Clawdeen for a moment, mouth slightly open. "What? Can't you see -"

 

When she looks back, the girl is gone.

 

"- her," Frankie finishes. "Okay, that was weird."

 

"Ignoring that," Clawdeen says. "Let's party, okay?"

 

* * *

 

The music is loud and deafening and lights are flashing and there's hardly anyone in this club that's wearing an appropriate amount of clothing. Frankie turns to Viperine and Clawdeen and gives them the  _eyes -_ when they were younger they made a signal that they would give each other when they didn't want to be in a situation. It's two blinks and a stare, but this time, Viperine is shaking her head.

 

"Sorry, I can't leave," Viperine says.

 

"Come on, it'll all be okay," Clawdeen tells her. "Just listen to the music and start dancing. Lose yourself. I'll be right here next to you, I promise."

 

"I don't know if -"

 

Clawdeen takes Frankie's hand and starts  _jumping._ It looks foreign to Frankie, but she feels like she's supposed to do  _something,_ so she starts jumping along with the music. Eventually she closes her eyes and  _feels_ it and then her body is moving on its own. It feels _good,_ it feels like she's been waiting for her entire (admittedly short) life to experience this.

 

And then something bumps her again.

 

"Seriously?"

 

It's the same girl.

 

"Please watch where you're going," Frankie says, and when the girl starts running, she follows and doesn't even notice her friends yelling for her to come back.

 

* * *

 

 

Twyla can recognize Cupid and Romulus on sight, can smell their rot.

 

"Circle members aren't welcome here," she says, approaching them. 

 

"Don't worry, Warlock," Romulus says. "It's all history, you know? We're just here to have a little fun."

 

"I bet," Twyla laughs, and pins Romulus to the wall with blue flame. He tries to fight it, but Twyla's magic is too powerful to fight, and his neck is bending slowly and all he can say is, "I've been through worse."

 

She clenches her fist and chokes him, but releases him after a few seconds of his pathetic struggling. It's  _tiring._ Boring. As much as she would love to see him suffer, it's just too much effort.

 

"Please leave," she says. "And don't come back."

 

Cupid hisses and Romulus breathes in deeply, embraces the air.

 

They leave and Twyla knows that she can't make them fear her. But this is  _Twyla,_ and she  _never_ gives up.

 

* * *

 

Gigi has her arms around his waist and he's asking her if she wants  _blood._ She can feel the heat rising in him.

 

"You're outnumbered,  _you idiot,_ " he hisses when she says that he is going to  _tell_ her everything she wants to know. 

 

"Am I?"

 

She pulls her blade and she's  _ready_ and -

 

someone's pushing him to the side.

 

It's that  _girl,_ the stitched-together monster. She looks terrified.

 

"What have you done?" Gigi asks, and then the demon shows his true form and before Frankie can react - you know, an actual  _demon,_ she must be  _seeing things -_ she's thrown across the room. 

 

She looks up after a moment of confusion and then there is a  _girl._ She's bright and blue and  _beautiful,_ and she's - oh. She's killing people. Maybe Frankie shouldn't find a murderer beautiful, but she can't stop herself. There's something about her that's so mesmerizing -

 

There's a scream, and Frankie hears Gigi's blade fall to the floor. She's not sure why but she feels drawn to it - she stands and picks it up. It glows for her, and she feels like she should know this, she feels like she was born (created?) to hold this blade.

 

Then she stabs someone with it, and he disintegrates, and Frankie's mind just  _stops._

 

She  _runs._

 

* * *

 

 

There's trouble in Twyla's club and she has to put a stop to it. Her eyes are flashing purple-blue and she has her magic and her anger ready but - but there's a girl. She bumps into a girl.

 

Frankie has bumped into a lot of people in this club. Too many people. She gives a terrified  _sorry_ and then she looks at Twyla and -

 

something is familiar. Frankie  _knows_ Twyla. There's a flash of blue magic in her mind and Frankie continues running.


End file.
